


The bar girl

by delenaftouat



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenaftouat/pseuds/delenaftouat
Summary: Hayley is a single and just out of a dead end relationship, What happens when meets a handsome stranger.





	The bar girl

Hope was with a babysitter Hayley needed a rest being a single mother was hard, Sure her friends would help but she did most of the work.  
"Is this seat taking" a voice said Hayley turn around a handsome guy is standing there "Yeah sure it's a free country" he sits down "My name is Elijah" Hayley wasn't sure why he was telling her his name as she had just met him "Nice to me you Elijah I'm Hayley" Hayley was quite drunk at this stage and was not sure why this hot guy was talking to her " Are you trying to get it on with me" once the words were out of Hayley's mouth she regretted it "Why do you think that" Elijah sounded quite offended he was right why would he try it on with her she is a single mother with a bad past "Sorry i didn't mean it just had a rough couple of days" Hope had a fever for the last few days so she was up most of the night and so was Hayley, The life of a single mum she taught " Its getting late I have to go home and relieve the babysitter" It was true the babysitter was only 15 she had to go home and do homework "Goodbye Hayley" Elijah said Hayley had always put Hope first but god this guy was good looking. 

Elijah went home shortly after Hayley and he found his brother Niklaus or as all his family calls him Klaus drinking "Niklaus what are you doing" Klaus was looking at adoption websites "I have a daughter who i have never met you know" Elijah was shocked his brother wasn't someone who Elijah pictured playing with a child and it made him smile Klaus always felt like a outsider he was words a bastard son he was always a bit too harsh on himself he spend a couple a months in Virginia in a small town called Mystic Falls and he never saw him as unhappy as he was in that town, Elijah's mind went to his sister Rebekah who had always wanted a family of her own but Klaus had always disapproved of all her past boyfriends for one reason or another and never let her be happy. It was way past 12:00 midnight when Elijah went out for a walk he and his family lived in the French Quarters of New Orleans which is where him and Klaus had felt the happiest he loved the city for its music, food and the people he started to think about the girl at the bar Hayley she seemed very closed off for some reason and she expected him to take advantages of her which for him was very confusing and disheartening because he would never take advantages of a woman he had a couple of girlfriends most of them Klaus hated. Klaus had been unlucky in love there was Aurora who had a brother who controlled every aspect of her life, There a been a fling with a girl in Mystic falls called Caroline who he manipulated into getting with him, stealing her away from her first love. 

 

Hayley was exhausted, she had just gotten Hope to sleep and she hoped that she wouldn't wake up like she did last night, Her mind went back to the guy in the bar he was so nice and such a gentleman to her but she was a complete ass to him, her phone rings it's her ex fiancé Jackson who she dumped at the altar after she had found out she was pregnant with Hope, she answers the phone "Hello" she said confused as of way he would be calling her after three months "Hello Hayley it's been awhile, I know you had a child, a girl was it?" why the hell was he asking her about her child "Um yeah I had her a few months after we broke up" she had avoided the word dumped for his sake "I was just wondering is the any chance for us, like at all?" this was what Hayley was dreading him asking for a second chance, like he was the one who messed up "Look Jack you are the sweetest guy I have ever dated but I can't be with you right now, I have to focus on Hope, I'm so sorry" the line on the other end went dead silent, She went to clear her head outside where she saw him again the guy from the bar, She went up to him to apologize for being a bitch to him "What's your name" the guy looked at her "I'm Elijah by the way'.


End file.
